Stuntbike Sniz
Plot Sniz is at Motorama Rama, a motorcycle store. He tells the owner that he is looking for a top-of-the-line motorcycle, particularly one that is very fast. The owner proceeds to show him a large, red motorcycle, which Sniz is instantly enamored by. He buys his "road mama" and names it Gretchen. Just as he arrives home, he instantly begins doing stunts outside the house while riding it. Bianca informs Fondue that Sniz is about to do a "death defying act"; Fondue asks Bianca what she means by that, and she tells him by mimicking the revving of a motorcycle. Fondue instantly freaks out, fearing Sniz will hurt himself. Fondue runs outside, where he sees Snuppa (who is videotaping it with a camera) and Bianca onlooking from the sidewalk. Sniz is getting ready to jump over a ramp. Fondue doubts Sniz is able to do that, with Sniz responding "I'm not Sniz, I'm Stuntbike Sniz!" Sniz does manage to pass it, although a cupcake with a lit candle touched his wheel, causing him to lose control briefly. Fortunately, he eventually regains control and parks it in the middle of the street. Snuppa and Bianca give him a round of applause, with Sniz showboating by balancing on the chair with one hand. Fondue tries to convince Sniz to stop doing death defying acts after this, but Sniz continues, making them more and more difficult each time. Fondue tries to stop Sniz, but as he is running towards him, he trips over Sniz's wheel, and sends him flying to a little girl's sandbox, who spanks him with her shovel. Meanwhile, Sniz once again manages to succeed on the ramps, but accidentally hits his head on the grip. When he recovers, he notices no one besides Fondue is watching him, and wishes he had an audience to do so. Fondue still tries to convince Sniz to stop, and facetiously asks Sniz if he's going to jump over their house next. Sniz is elated at Fondue's "suggestion", and begins singing the main chorus of "You're the Inspiration". Fondue fruitlessly convinces Sniz not to do it, but Sniz is adamant about it. Sniz begins building ramps to jump over the house with, using the house's doors together as a ramp. A news car, a large audience and an interviewer all arrive, cheering Sniz on. Fondue assures the crowd Sniz isn't going to do it, with the crowd booing him in response. Fondue angrily tells the audience they're exploiting Sniz. Just then, Sniz begins revving the motorcycle, and after being interviewed, drives over the ramp; he flies high in the sky, but ends up smashing through the house's large window. He later comes out of the other one, and Gretchen is shown to be out of control. Sniz lands in a tree, which then bounces him further through the sky and landing in another nearby tree. Miraculously, he and his motorcycle are unharmed. Many interviewers interview him, and leave when they notice his motorcycle is about to fall. Sniz, oblivious, keeps talking until it falls on him. Sniz is now at Rudolph Shanker Memorial Hospital, his body almost entirely covered in bandages. Fondue quickly arrives and sends him a newspaper named Daily Debacle, which features Sniz on the front page as "Idiot!" Sniz is finally happy to be "famous". Fondue tries to hug Sniz, but causes him immense pain when he hugs the injured side of his body. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes